


Once is Enough

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: One must desire something to be alive...
Relationships: Yvonne Atkins/Karen Betts
Kudos: 3





	Once is Enough

**DISCLAIMER:** They are not mine, I'm just rubbing them together to see what happens. The story however, is mine...  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my third and probably my last Bad Girls story. I feel like I have satisfied my lusty urges and can now leave Karen and Yvonne to live a happily ever after in the dark recesses of my overactive and somewhat lascivious imagination... Thanks for all your feedback, it is always so much appreciated!  
  


**Once is Enough**

  
**By The Raven**

Yvonne was aware of her before she saw her, before she even entered the room. The subtle vibration that announced her presence was the first telltale. The second was her distinctive footstep and the third, her scent...

Schooling her face and body into long practiced indifference, Yvonne watched out of the corner of her eye, watched and waited.

'And just what are you waiting for?' Inquired her id in a non-too-subtle way as Yvonne spied on the object of her focused interest.

Ignoring the nagging little voice, Yvonne continued to watch Karen Betts as she spoke with a few of the Screws and paused to listen to a few of the prisoners as they stepped up to speak with her in turn.

The woman always seemed to have time for them and she genuinely seemed to care; an unusual trait in this line of work.

It was something else that drew Yvonne to her, but for the life of her, she could not figure out exactly what had caused her to fixate on the woman. However, Yvonne was borderline obsessed and had yet to find a single way that she could refocus her attention.

'You think you have a chance with her?' Inquired her id, complete with mocking tone.

Slapping it aside, Yvonne shifted slightly and made a show of lighting a cigarette in order to keep her eye on Karen Betts as the woman started to move closer.

Momentarily distracted by her cigarette, Yvonne was startled by the coveted voice speaking at her elbow.

"Have you got one of those to spare? I'm a bit desperate and well..." Karen's voice wrapped itself around Yvonne's libido and for a moment, Yvonne was completely distracted by her inner animal roaring in long suppressed frustration.

Mistaking her hesitation, Karen spoke again.

"I'll bring you a fresh pack later, just one?" The soft voice penetrated Yvonne's distracted state and she quickly shook herself free of her shock.

"Of course and no worries okay?" Yvonne said in a low voice as she fished a cigarette out of the pack in her pocket and whipped out her lighter in one smooth movement.

Gentle hands cupped hers as she lit the cigarette and Karen Betts drew in the carcinogens with obvious pleasure and in that moment, Yvonne knew that she had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted this woman.

A fraction of a second later she found herself pinned by Karen's eyes, they held her in place for a moment, seeming to stare right through her, into her soul, her heart, her innermost thoughts.

In that moment, Yvonne saw the truth; Karen Betts knew...

* * *

Karen Betts held Yvonne's stare for half a dozen heartbeats and in those brief moments, she saw the truth.

The truth...

Yvonne Atkins was perhaps the most unattainable person Karen had ever known. Her every gesture controlled, her body betraying nothing, but in the moment she lit Karen's cigarette, Karen saw Yvonne Atkins.

The moment passed too quickly and it was probably just as well, seeing as how there were too many prying eyes to see something, anything and what Karen had just seen, was for no one else.

Stepping away from Yvonne, Karen nodded her thanks and turned away, moving with controlled ease through the prison back to her office. She had to process this truth she had seen. A truth that even as she walked, was causing her to almost stumble in reaction.

As she quickly secured herself into her office, Karen sat down with a deep sigh.

The truth...

Never before had anyone looked at her with such a look of hunger, with such fire. Even in the few seconds that it has lasted, Karen had reacted, instantly and hard.

Shifting in her seat and painfully aware of just how aroused she had become Karen tapped her fingers impatiently on her desktop. She wanted to see that look again...

'Well, why don't you deliver the cigarettes you promised then?' Suggested her inner monologue as Karen failed to focus on any of the tasks at hand.

"Maybe I will..." Karen answered outloud and then made a concentrated effort to refocus on her remaining tasks for the afternoon.

* * *

Yvonne was sitting on her bunk and navel gazing when she heard a key being inserted in the lock of her cell door. Instantly on alert, she adjusted her posture and turned to face the door, a look of bland defiance on her face.

It was unusual for anyone to visit her this late at night and she had a pretty good inkling that it might be someone like Karen, but no sense in getting ahead of herself. It could be someone like Fenner or Bodybag, so it paid to be on alert.

The cell door opened and the figure of Karen Betts slipped in before gently closing the door behind her and turning to face Yvonne. Yvonne could feel her heartbeat speed up at the sight of the other woman and forced herself to maintain her calm, even if it was only on the surface.

"Sorry to disturb you Yvonne, but I wanted to bring you cigarettes to cover what I smoked this afternoon and for what I will undoubtedly smoke in the future at some time or another..." Karen said simply as she held out a pack of cigarettes to Yvonne.

Yvonne looked at Karen in silence for a moment before rising smoothly to her feet and moving towards the other woman.

Gently taking the pack of cigarettes from the woman, Yvonne smiled slightly and spoke.

"Want to have one now?" Half afraid that Karen might say no, she kept her voice casual.

A long beat passed and Karen seemed to be looking right through her again before she nodded her head and smiled slightly in return.

Yvonne quickly and expertly opened the pack and fished two cigarettes out and then made an instant decision. Putting two cigarettes to her lips she lit them both and then handed Karen one, hoping that she had not stepped over any lines in doing so.

Karen reached out without hesitation and took the cigarette and the two of them smoked for a few moments in comfortable silence.

"You want to sit?" Yvonne asked as she looked at the glowing tip of the cigarette in her hand, mentally cursing herself for feeling like an awkward teenager, but unable to help herself despite it all.

When no answer was forthcoming, Yvonne looked up at Karen and saw that the other woman was staring off into space, apparently deep in thought.

Yvonne took the opportunity to examine the other woman openly, committing to memory how she looked right now. Slightly harried, but impeccable, unusually relaxed and generally at peace.

Before she could look away, Karen Betts abruptly focused her attention back on Yvonne and her eyes told Yvonne the complete story.

Not only did Karen Betts know, the feeling was mutual...

Yvonne felt her brain freeze for a moment as she absorbed this information and then she reached over and stubbed her cigarette out, before holding her hand out to take Karen's stub from her.

The woman was still regarding her intently, but moved automatically to hand her the stub which Yvonne took care of, never taking her eyes off Karen as she did. As much as her instincts were screaming at her to turn away and to pull her guard back up again, she simply could not, the force of her feelings would not allow it...

* * *

Feeling a little like a deer caught in headlights, Karen found herself studying Yvonne intently.

She had a feeling that this was a 'now or never' moment...

Unwilling to let this 'thing' simply go by the wayside, she mentally squared her shoulders and spoke.

"How are you Yvonne?" Surprised that her voice was able to work, Karen was glad to have at least made a start.

Praying that no interruptions would happen, Karen watched a series of somewhat guarded emotions flicker across Yvonne's face before the woman answered.

"I am fine Miss Betts..." Suppressing an automatic shiver at the sound of Yvonne's low pitched voice, Karen quickly corrected Yvonne.

"Call me Karen when we are like this Yvonne." The reaction in Yvonne was instant and forceful and Karen felt her heart leap into her throat when Yvonne took a step towards her.

"Like what Karen?" Yvonne's inquiry was enough for Karen to completely lose any remaining grip that she had on her self control.

Making a step towards Yvonne and thus bringing them almost nose to nose with eachother, Karen reached out gently and touched Yvonne's face before she replied.

"Like this..." Her voice in an almost whisper as she spoke.

What happened next was almost too quick for Karen to process, abruptly she felt Yvonne grab her and press her against the wall of her narrow cell, her hands everywhere at once and then Yvonne was kissing her.

Karen responded at once, dragging her arms around Yvonne and kissing her back, passionately, hungrily, desperately...

She felt rather than heard Yvonne moan deep in her chest and the vibration set something lose inside of Karen as she pulled at the other woman's shirt, desperate to get under the cloth and to touch Yvonne's body...

Seeming to sense just how desperate Karen was, Yvonne freed one of her hands from where it had been caressing the side of Karen's hip and pulled her own shirt free.

When Karen touched Yvonne's naked flesh, she almost swooned and then when Yvonne wrenched her mouth free from their all consuming kiss and transferred delicious lips to Karen's neck Karen felt her knees buckle from under her.

"I want you..." She whispered hoarsely into Yvonne's ear, knowing that unless she had Yvonne, unless Yvonne had her, that she would probably never recover fully.

Her words caused a volcanic reaction in Yvonne and without much preamble, Karen felt a hand slide up her skirt and past the edge of her stockings only to stop at the barrier caused by her panties.

"Don't stop..." She breathed into Yvonne's ear before she begun to kiss down the side of the other woman's neck, her hands moving up Yvonne's shirt to her breasts, bare in preparation for sleep. As she gently pinched the pebble hard nipples she felt Yvonne tense against her and a moment later nimble fingers moved aside her panties and then Karen was lost...

Realising that she would give up everything for this madness, Karen lost herself in Yvonne and shoved aside any thoughts of how dangerous this was, for both of them.

As she felt a moan bubble up in her throat, she felt Yvonne's mouth kiss her hard, the demanding pressure causing something else in her to give way as she slid her hands from Yvonne's breasts down her front until she reached the edge of the woman's pants.

Whatever thought she was going to have next was completely obliterated when she felt Yvonne slide two fingers into her body. The action caused Karen to collapse against Yvonne in a boneless mass and the thrill of knowing that Yvonne was strong enough to hold her up only served to further inflame her.

As she regained some measure of wits, Karen slid her hands into Yvonne's lose pants and a moment later felt coarse hairs before her fingers encountered impossibly delicious wetness...

* * *

When Yvonne felt Karen touch her, when agile fingers caressed her and the slid into her body, she was pretty sure that she was going to come instantly. It was just too sexy, too stimulating...

Quickly pressing them both against the wall more firmly Yvonne kissed Karen, sliding her tongue into the other woman's mouth as they both moved in unison, no longer two women, but one being, made of pure desire.

Long moments stretched out and as Yvonne felt Karen start to pant desperately into her mouth, her movements becoming erratic, she intensified her own movements and in a few moments, she knew they were both on the edge.

The edge, precarious and at once so exiting, intoxicating, but also a little frightening at the same time, making it irresistible...

As they kissed and moved, Yvonne felt herself start to fall and a moment later perceived Karen's fall as well and then they were both coming in a seeming endless loop of pleasure and feeling.

It was a moment that would not come again and as it slowly ended, Yvonne found herself leaning hard against Karen as they both gasped and trembled together.

With a somewhat determined movement, Yvonne peeled herself way from Karen ever so slightly and looked deep into the woman's eyes. It was a moment of truth, both of them bare and open to eachother, no walls or barriers.

As she looked into Karen's eyes Yvonne realised a truth: Once was not going to be enough...

**The End** ****


End file.
